


Связь

by Rashiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro





	Связь

Твоё имя в дыму сигарет,  
Твоё имя в болезном бреду,  
Твоё имя всегда при мне,   
Твоё имя всегда я найду.

Твой голос слышится мне,  
Твой голос - в бреду, наяву,  
Твой голос слышу везде,  
Твой голос всегда отличу.

Ты явишься мне и во сне -  
Узнаю тебя средь толпы.  
Всегда и во всём, и нигде -  
Есть для меня только ты.


End file.
